Born A God
by SunsetFlare
Summary: Some might say there's no such thing as God. I am a firm believer in that. Because there was never just God, there were Gods. And how do I know that you say? Let me tell you something, I have proof. And what is this proof I speak of? I am Perseus. I was born a god. Help me choose the pairing! Any Percy pairing with less than 50 results can be in the running. No Athena though.
1. Chapter 1

Long Ass Summary: Some might say there's no such thing as God. I am a firm believer in that. Because there was never just God, there were Gods. And how do I know that you say? Let me tell you something, I have proof. And what is this proof I speak of?

I am Perseus Jackson. The 'Jackson' part of my name is completely fake though. I am the son of Poseidon and Artemis. I am the forbidden 13th Olympian.

I was born a god.

And that's my proof.

Perseus P.O.V

I wasn't supposed to be born, in fact I was forbidden.

My mother, Goddess of the Hunt, Artemis, vowed to never seek the company of a man or have any children. So much for that.

My father, God of the Seas, Poseidon, took two sacred oaths, one preventing him from having demi-god children, and one to prevent him from having any immortal children. Again, so much for that.

But I guess I have to give them some credit, it wasn't their fault I was born, it was completely out of their hands. I'll get to that in a bit.

So, you probably guessed it, I'm an immortal god, an Olympian in fact. One whose very existence is considered a crime to Zeus, King of the Sky.

You see, there was a telling from Apollo that spurred Zeus' already overlarge fear of being dethroned. And apparently it's about me. It goes like this:

_Eternal Son of Wave and Moon, _

_Will become Olympian King after a month of June,_

_He shall destroy sky, time, earth, and elder sea,_

_Any that oppose peace shall fall to Victory,_

_Ruler of the heart, and conqueror of the mind,_

_Love's hands to be forever intertwined,_

_Blessed by the Universe, the Creator,_

_Always to be the greater,_

_Taker of power, and of immortal life,_

_Never to cause the innocent pain or strife._

And since it was a telling there were no double meanings, a telling is less vague than a prophecy, more straightforward, spoken by Apollo himself. There was no avoiding it, just postponing it. But still, Zeus tried his best to prevent it; his efforts were in vain, obviously since I was still born.

Right, how my mother and father had me, well, I was an accident. Not the 'Oh, well looks like I forgot to take my pill today. Sorry Honey!' kind of thing, it was an actual accident.

Like a serious accident. It happened when Aphrodite was heavily scheming to get my mother out of her man hating shell. She was in such a hurry to leave an Olympic meeting so she could get back to planning, when she left her scarf on her throne.

My father, being the nice, yet incredibly stupid god he is, went to retrieve it and return it to Aphrodite. Big Mistake. Aphrodite had just worn the scarf, which meant it was _lathered _in her finest love essence.

That love essence makes any man fall in love deeply with the first woman he sees; and her in love with him, for a time anyway. My father saw my mother first. And I don't really need to go into details about what occurred next do I? So yeah, it wasn't completely my parents' fault.

It's actually quite ironic; Aphrodite got my mother to love someone (However briefly, it still counted) without even trying, and so her hard planning went to waste. Ah, such a shame, she never plans anything.

And thus I was born. It took a total of about 5 days for Poseidon and Artemis to realize that I was the telling child, and that I was in danger of being thrown into Tartarus by Zeus.

In that time I was taught all about my world, how things worked, and how Aphrodite unknowingly set down the seeds that created me.

Although they loved me dearly, (Yes even Artemis world renowned man hater, loved a boy without even a love spell) they had to send me into the mortal world so Zeus wouldn't find out about me.

So they found a mortal named Sally Jackson, gave her fake memories of having a relationship with my father and giving birth to me, gave me a ring and a gold looking bracelet (Apparently something would happen to them when I was 12), slowed my godly physical growth, and told me the telling.

(Gods grow at an extremely fast rate, physically and mentally; I looked about 3 and held the intelligence of a 13 year old Athena child when they slowed the growth down, I still progressed mentally though.)

There was also a letter which I was not to read until I turned 12, a device that would tell me what I was god of, my symbols and what not, (Also not to be touched until I was 12) and a teary goodbye with promises of help and guidance and watchful eyes.

That was 12 years ago. I can finally read the letter, discover what I'm god of, and find out what these gifts are supposed to do.

Right now it was currently 12:05 A.M, August 18, my birthday, and I was lying in my dorm at Yancy Academy, making sure my dorm-mate, best friend, and satyr, Grover Underwood, was asleep. How do I know he's a satyr?

I can just tell. Maybe a god thing, I don't know. The evidence was there though, what with the limp, the bleat-like laugh, intense love for vegetables, and his acne and beard.

So I quietly took out the letter from under my mattress, and opened it carefully. It seemed like the river waves were getting louder and the moonlight more bright as I took out the paper. I smiled largely as I smelt a sea breeze and leather. I had missed this smell; I hadn't smelt it combined in a long time.

It was a sea-green paper with elegant silver writing written on it. I stared at it and started reading.

_Dear Perseus,_

_My dear son, know that we love you with all our hearts. I cannot tell you in words how sorry your father and I are for putting you in the mortal world, but it must be done for your safety._

_I'm going to tell you that your godly powers will not activate until you are 12, after you discover them. Right now I want you to take out the box we gave you and say "Activate." _

_A small spike will appear, prick your finger on it and get a drop of ichor on it. Wait 5 minutes, and then look at the bottom, not even we know what domains you control, but I bet you we're watching right now._

_Don't read the rest of this letter until you've got that done. Then step into the moonlight or touch some water and tell your father and I about it, we love to hear your voice. _

I quickly set the letter down and maneuvered over to my chest, and opened it. Thankfully Grover was a heavy sleeper; because the chest creaked, loudly.

I took out the box, and whispered 'activate'. Suddenly, a small blade rose out of the center of the box and I immediately put my finger over it. I took a deep breath and rammed my finger down on the spike.

A golden drop of ichor ran along the blade and seemed to sink into the metal contraption. I put the box on my bed and sat across from it, waiting patiently and glancing at the digital clock on my night stand every now and then.

Finally, 5 minutes had passed, and I took the box and placed it on my lap. The blade had sunken down as the minutes wore on, so I was able to eagerly flip it over without stabbing myself.

On the simple gray metal box's bottom, white letters had appeared in Ancient Greek. The layout was simple, which I thanked Olympus for, since I hate really complex things. I started to read it.

It read:

_**Lord Olympic God, Perseus**_

_**Father:**__ Poseidon_

_**Mother:**__ Artemis_

_**Major Domains:**__ Heroes, Victory, Elements, Love, Emotions _

_**Minor Domains:**__ Loyalty_

_**Greek Form:**__ Perseus_

_**Roman Form:**__ Saturn (Taken from Kronos, who took Janus millennia ago)_

_**Major Domain Powers: **_

_**Heroes: **_

_Can pinpoint a demi-god and help them more so than other gods, Can answer large prayers, Can interfere with demi-gods quests, Can bless a demi-god so that they are stronger, faster, gain full control over their powers, and are invincible, with an Achilles spot of course. No Styx bath required. Can see hero's fates._

_**Victory:**_

_Can choose the winning side of any war, Can always win, Can choose winning champion, Can crush any opponent._

_**Elements:**_

_Can control the Four Elements, Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind, Can create fire out of nothing and manipulate it against a fire user, Can create water out of nothing and manipulate water into ice and control water in the body with it, Can use earth to make any metal (Besides Oceanic Glass), Can use wind to create tornadoes, storms, fly, or destroy anything in the air._

_**Love:**_

_Can use Charmspeak on any given body, even Aphrodite, Casts off the same attraction aura as Aphrodite, Appears as what the seer deems as beautiful if wished, Can make one love any given thing, Naturally beautiful, Can counteract against hate, Shares domain with Aphrodite._

_**Emotions:**_

_Can read anyone's emotions, With one emotion read, can read every emotion and thought the person has ever felt and thought, Can control and change emotions, With one look at a person can do all of these things, Can clear mind of all emotions and thoughts and place others there instead._

_**Minor Domain Powers:**_

_**Loyalty:**_

_Can sense if someone is un-loyal, Can sense where one's loyalty lies, Can make one un-waveringly loyal to him._

_**Other Notable Powers:**_

_Can absorb powers from other titans, gods, giants, etc._

_Can take away immortality _

_Can kill immortals_

_**Best Weapons:**__ Sword, Trident, Bow_

_**Sacred Animal:**__ Pegasus_

_**Symbols: **_

_Black Pegasus rearing with a silver sword in the background positioned vertically._

_A shield divided into 4 quarters each depicting an element._

_3 masks lined up, one happy, one sad, and one angry._

_A wave crashing over the moon with a crown on top._

_**Congratulations Lord Perseus! Your powers will kick in 30 minutes after reading this message!**_

To say I was shocked was an understatement. How could I possibly be god of all this? How could I possibly control such great things? But then I remembered, "_Blessed by the Universe, the Creator"_ I was blessed by Chaos.

Wow. That's about all I could think of right now. When my brain finally got all of that to sink in, I was suddenly aware of my parents' want to know of my domains. And boy did I have a lot of them.

So I put the box back into the chest and closed it, then walked towards the small window next to my bed.

If possible the moonlight shone brighter and the waves got louder. I just smiled and shook my head, and proceeded to talk to the moon.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," I whispered as I nodded towards the waves and the moon, "I just did that box-test-thingy."

"Well I'm god of Heroes, Victory, Love, Elements, and Emotions. I'm also god of Loyalty. Apparently my Roman form is Saturn, and my sacred animal is a Pegasus. I have about 4 symbols and they look really cool. I can even absorb powers from other gods and kill immortals.

"I also have pretty cool power descriptions. The box said that the powers would kick in soon. I'm a little nervous, having what sounds like so much power. I wonder why Lord Chaos blessed me of all people… But I just wanted to tell you that, and what not. I'm about to read the rest of your letter now… So, love you, bye."

With that I laid down on my bed and picked up the letter. I started reading where I left off.

_Good, I'm sure your father and I were very pleased to hear from you. Now I want to warn you, as your godly powers finally activate, you will get a very large headache. After you get your powers, just take a nap or go to sleep. _

_When you wake up, go look in the mirror, I guarantee that you will look a little different. Now about your bracelet and ring, your ring is a gift from your father. I'm going to give you the short version about it. _

_It's made of Oceanic Glass; it's the strongest, deadliest metal on earth. It's also the rarest; there are only two deposits on earth, one your ring, the other your father's trident. It'll find anything you need from the sea, and is connected to your mind. There seems to be an unlimited amount of it._

_It's a shape-shifting metal meaning it will turn into anything you want, perfect armor, weapons, etc. Only you can use it, it will appear when you want to and can do virtually anything. Touch it and say "I accept you." And the bonding will be complete. Activate it with your thoughts. Your dad can't write about this because he will go on, and on, and on about it so now he will talk of my gift to you._

I smiled at that, I could only assume that my dad was thinking the same thing about mom's gift.

A glanced back at the paper and noticed that the next writing was in large, neat, blue print, and I knew it was my father's writing immediately.

_**Hello Perseus! I want to tell you first that I love you, very greatly. Also I'm here to talk about your mother's gift. Because if she did, well she would drone on and on about it. Here is the short, short version of the story.**_

_**Your bracelet is made of the King Nemean Lion's fur. It's probably the strongest armor on earth besides Oceanic Glass. **_

_**But if you will your bracelet and ring to combine into armor, let's just say Zeus could hurl his master bolt at you and there wouldn't be a scratch on you or your armor. It's connected to your mind and is activated by your thoughts.**_

_**So there you go! The short, short version! And, if I'm correct you shall be getting your headache by about now. Again, I love you and you should be heading to Camp Half Blood no later than a couple of hours after you get your powers. **_

_**That way no monsters should come to harm you. Since you will be a full blown god when you get to camp, your mother and I will both claim you. **_

_**I believe that because you were blessed by Lord Chaos, you will have immense power, and that you can take on Zeus if he chose to fight you. **_

_**But your mother and I would be there in a flash if that happened, and no one will be able to hurt you.**_

_**Also, your block will be removed when you say so, so you will appear look around 20 when it's gone.**_

_**Again I love you so very much son, so very much.**_

_**Your Father and Mother,**_

_**Poseidon and**__ Artemis_

Sure enough, shortly after I read 'you should be getting a headache right about now' I got a headache. And it sucked, bad.

I tucked the letter in its envelope and put it under my mattress, after that I got under the blankets and ignored the pain of the migraine as I was slowly drawn to sleep.

I woke up suddenly and groaned softly as I looked at the clock, 6:15. No one was up this early, not even the staff here at Yancy, but I remembered last night and quickly made my way to the bathroom to look in the mirror.

What I saw shocked me, I was always pestered by girls because of my looks but this, this was a lot to take in.

My hair was the color of ebony; it looked as though it was shining. It framed my face and fell in my eyes a bit, and it felt so silky and soft. And it looked really good if I do say so myself.

My eyes were always an emerald green, but now they changed colors. It was like a revolving door of color, a couple of seconds they were sea green with silver flecks, next they were silver with sea green in them, and then they were a startling electric blue with sea green and silver flecks.

My face was quite defined, and my lips full and pink. I had a deep, perfect tan and when I looked at my teeth; I saw them perfectly aligned, blindingly white and clean.

I then looked at my arms, and they were full of muscle, it wasn't gross though, it was just enough to look perfect.

I felt my chest through my shirt, and I felt a 6 pack my friends, a well-defined non-steroid type 6 pack.

Then I remembered my ring.

"I accept you."

I felt a warm feeling in my brain, and I suddenly felt like a puzzle piece I didn't know was missing returned.

So for the next hour or so I was playing around with my gifts, I could even make a car. (Of course, I had to make it appear outside so that it wouldn't crush Grover.)

I wanted to leave to Camp right away, it just sounded like fun.

"_Ok." _I thought, _"I need a featherweight bag that can magically expand to hold anything."_

Then a silver like backpack appeared in my hands as I sneaked past Grover to my chest. I threw everything in the chest to the pack. It actually did expand as I added more and more junk.

I left Grover a note, saying that I knew what he was, and that I was going to Camp Half-Blood.

Finally, I had everything packed and ready to go. I prayed to my cousin Hermes that the window wouldn't creak as I snuck out of it. He took pity on me, and it was silent.

After that, I put the backpack on my back and took off sprinting towards the woods. I was going to remove this damn block from me, and even though Hecate would mist it, I didn't want to explain looking like a 12 year old one moment, and a 20 year old the next. Too much work.

So I set my stuff down and didn't really know what to do. I took the letter out of the backpack and reread it.

"Alright. Block remove yourself from me," I said to myself.

Suddenly I felt like I was doing some complex Yoga moves. And I stretched. After configuring a mirror from my gift, I looked myself over.

I was about 6 foot 4. Very tall, very tall.

Then I concentrated really hard and imagined myself as 12 again. I had to stay incognito until I was claimed.

So I ran, all the way to Camp, I could just tell where it was, maybe the heroes, I didn't know.

I was dressed in Abercrombie, it fits me well, and I am sure as hell not turning myself into a fat kid to wear something else.

I was simply clad in a pair of faded blue jeans; and an unbuttoned flannel shirt with black converse hi-tops. (It was wonderful just making this appear.)

Maybe I was running for longer than I thought, because somehow the Minotaur and some Furie friends found me. Ah, Shit.

I was so close to Camp though, so I kept running, while I willed a sword in my hands. It was truly a beautiful blade, 3 ½ feet long, double edged, with and emerald riveted hilt and a black leather grip.

The sword itself was silver, with Perseus in the center of the hilt and Saturn on the other side. 'Bane' was etched on the blade in Latin and Greek. One on each respective side.

I pivoted on my heel in front of the entryway to Camp and charged.

Man, this sword-fighting thing came so easily. I slashed, jabbed, kicked, rolled, and pretty much just demolished all of the monsters before me.

I put my sword back in the ring and walked through the arch. Immediately I felt a wave of power course through me, I was home.


	2. The Hunt Had Begun

Hey everybody! So sorry for the late update, my roommate spilled Mountain Dew on my computer and I just got a new one. As for the Percy pairings, there will be three. One Greek, One Roman, and One Goddess. The wives will be immortal and the only lovers of Percy.

The Roman has been decided; Reyna is now the official lover of Perseus!

The Goddess has yet to be decided, but it is between Hestia and Aphrodite, I'll flip a coin. I swear that I will be completely honest with the outcome. (End of chapter)

The person who can P.M. me the correct answer to the following question first will choose.

Question: _Who is Reyna's godly parent?_

* * *

I sighed in content as I felt the power start to truly course through my veins. It was exhilarating. I just kind of stood there for about ten minutes letting it sink in.

Then, a centaur appeared with a bow in his hands, the arrow pointed straight at me.

"Whoa there dude. Can you lower that thing? I don't think it'd be healthy to have an arrow sticking out of my back," I said backing up a bit, trying to look frightened. It took a lot out of me not to laugh, that arrow would barely pierce my skin.

"Who are you? How did you take down the three Kindly Ones and the Minotaur? I've never seen you here before, and you haven't had any training," the centaur asked wearily, I now recognized him as Chiron, the hero trainer.

"I'm not sure, it just came to me," I told him, it wasn't a complete lie, it did come to me.

He still looked cautious, but put his bow down.

"Well, I must introduce myself. My name is Chiron; I am the activities director here at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for children of the Greek gods. You are a demigod, Mr.…"

"Uh, Percy. Percy Jackson." I hated that last name. I really did.

"Ah, Mr. Jackson. I am still in awe of your fighting skills, instead of the usual introductions; I'll send you to Luke. Wait here while I go and fetch him."

He then started to gallop of in the direction of what looked like an old camping cabin, turning back to look at me and then shake his head, as if he was battling himself.

I know, it was probably wrong, but I read his emotions. And his mind.

He was confused, and was thinking that I may be a son of Zeus. Hah yeah right.

For about 5 minutes I sat on the ground fiddling with my ring, shooing off girls, and gazing at the sun that Uncle Apollo was driving.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of anger course through me, and I didn't know why. My head jerked away from the sun and downwards towards the clip-clopping of hooves.

"Percy, this is Luke. He'll show you around camp and get you situated in cabin 11. Luke, this is Percy. He just took down the Minotaur and the Kindly Ones, single handedly. You might want to exchange notes," Chiron introduced us, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"Annabeth, can you go away? Please?" Chiron asked a blonde girl that I just now noticed. She kept on looking between Luke and me. I could read two emotions, Love and Lust. Wow.

"No. I think I'll stay a little bit longer. You know, help Luke introduce him," she replied dreamily, looking straight at me.

I suddenly became aware that my shirt was unbuttoned, so I buttoned it up. I didn't know a god, a god of love, could feel self-conscious.

I looked into Luke's eyes, and I saw things in his head, Kronos, hatred of the gods, stealing of the bolt and the helm, his fate.

Before I knew it, some unknown instinct overcame me, and I went primal.

There were two things on my mind, _traitor _and _kill._

A bow appeared in my hands, and a deep godly voice forced itself out of my mouth.

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, you shall die for your treacheries against the gods and for your dealings with the evil titan, Kronos!" I boomed at him.

He started to flee, and I followed two arrows already nocked.

A bright silver light rippled over my head, and I think I turned silver. I let my arrows fly from the bow, watching as they raced towards their target.

The hunt had begun.

* * *

I know that was like super short compared to the last one, but I wanted a cliffhanger. I'll update on Friday, now that I have my new computer. Oh right! The goddess coin toss!

Heads: Aphrodite

Tails: Hestia

And the winner is: Aphrodite

Congratulations Aphrodite! You became Percy's goddess wife!

Thanks for reading,

~SunsetFlare


	3. Long Live The King

**Okay, so I feel like I've tortured you long enough. I was actually only planning to hold you off for a week, but I hit a writer's block. **

**Anyways, the Greek wife has been decided, thanks to **_**percyolympian**_**, the wife is… Piper! Congrats, Piper!**

**Now, for the long awaited release of chapter three…**

The twin arrows flew towards the muscles on the back of Luke's legs. They hit their targets, and the traitor fell, he struggled to get up, but couldn't, the arrows had hit a special muscle, one needed to walk.

I slowly walked over, willing water from a nearby lake in my hand. It formed a trident, and I merged it with my ring.

There was a flash of green over my head and people gasped, but I didn't pay attention to it. My focus was turned to Luke, who was trying in vain to crawl away.

I started stretching into my 6 foot 4 form, and slammed the butt of my trident against Luke's back. Everyone around me was in utter silence.

"Speak Traitor! Confess of your crimes!" I growled in that deep, godlike voice.

I flipped him over and took him by the collar of his shirt. He said nothing.

"Speak!" I growled again, pressing my trident into his neck. "I know you work for Kronos, worm! Confess now, tell your people of your betrayal, of your treachery. Of your thievery! Of your intentions!"

"You're a god!" someone from behind me yelled.

I ignored them, searching Luke's mind and forcing him to tell me.

"I am Kronos' loyal servant," he finally croaked out.

"I'm aware of that," I said, digging the trident into his neck so that it drew a small amount of blood.

"I hate the gods, they don't care for us, their children. I stole Zeus' bolt, and Hades' helm, it would have started a war. A war that would have ended the Olympians. Then Kronos would come back, and he would rule!"

Then suddenly, there was a loud boom, and all of the Olympians flashed in front of me.

"Put down my son, whoever you are!" Hermes yelled at me.

"And you stop yelling at mine!" My father yelled back at Hermes.

"You! You broke the oath Poseidon!" Zeus gasped astonished.

"No shit!" Apollo sarcastically commented. "Wait, that means… My telling… Arty! No! Not my little sis!"

"First of all, I am not your 'little sis'. Second of all, he is my son. Third, SHUT UP!" My mother shouted at Apollo.

"Artemis! Poseidon! You had a child! _The _child! He must be cast into Tartarus right away!" Zeus yelled.

"You won't touch him." My father muttered darkly, taking his trident out.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I roared, shaking Luke a bit. "This is a traitor who has stolen the master bolt and the helm of darkness! He has been working to bring back Kronos, to destroy us! He must pay!"

"Tell them, Luke, tell them." I commanded.

I turned him around to face the Olympians, and he retold his confession.

By the end, thunder was booming, and the campers had long since run away out of terror. I could feel it.

"He's telling the truth," Apollo said sadly, patting a distraught Hermes on the back.

"Ares, hand over the symbols of power. I know Luke gave them to you." I said, lowering Luke to the ground still with the trident at his neck.

Ares' fear spiked up, and he began to sweat.

"Give them up Ares, you know you have them."

I shot up his fear and my intimidation, and he begrudgingly produced a backpack.

"Zeus, take your bolt," I told him, "HADES! I CALL UPON YOU FROM THE UNDERWORLD TO RETRIEVE YOUR HELM! CLAIM IT NOW!"

Zeus glared at me, and took his bolt. And just as he was about to aim it at me, a crack split from the ground; and out rose Hades, god of the dead.

"My helm!" he exclaimed as he picked it up from the ground. "Who stole it? They shall suffer my wrath!"

"Lord Hades." I bowed, careful not to skewer Luke. "The thief is Luke Castellan."

"Who are you?" Hades asked.

"Perseus." I answered. "Now the life of the traitor shall end, for he attempted to end all of ours, he deserves death."

"No, please, he didn't mean it!" Hermes begged.

I entered his mind, and showed him of what Luke had done.

"How could you?" He asked Luke, disgusted with his son.

Luke didn't answer, but instead proceeded to curse Hermes in Greek.

"Luke Castellan! Prepare to enter the fields of punishment! For that is what you deserve." Hades told him, stepping forward and putting him on his knees

"You will all fall, you Olympic bastards! Kronos will rise!" He yelled.

"Hermes, turn away, no father should watch the execution of his son." I told the god of thieves.

"I see no son here. Not anymore," Hermes replied coldly, and I could understand his emotion, immense disappointment.

"Goodbye, traitor," Hades whispered as he snapped Luke's neck.

And so the life of Luke Castellan ended.

"Now your life shall end, bastard child of Artemis and Poseidon!" Zeus told me as he threw his master bolt at me.

Instinctively, I turned the Oceanic Glass into armor, and melded it with the fur. My trident turned into Bane, and I dodged.

The wind picked up, it got really hot, and I caught on fire.

I didn't even really think about it, but I was surrounded by flame. It didn't hurt at all, but I bet it looked really cool.

Zeus tried to charge at me, but I used the earth and air to slow him down, and the natural water in the air to freeze his brain.

He fell on his knees, and started begging, pleading to keep his throne. The dick didn't even care about his life in general, just his damn throne.

"Zeus, King of Skies you shall be no more! Your tyranny will end! Is there any who oppose to the banishment and death of Zeus?" I asked in that godly voice.

Not a single god raised their hand.

"I am not without mercy, Zeus, but you are. Look into my eyes and I shall see what I will do," I told him.

I saw terrible things in that gods mind. Raping's, killing of his illegitimate children, murder, and trickery a plenty, and he never felt remorse.

"Zeus, for your crimes against humanity, you shall die. And may you never reform to torture the world again." I said gripping Bane tighter, and aiming a course for his heart.

I plunged Bane into Zeus, and I watched as he dissolved into a cloud of gray dust, and then nothing.

Everyone was in shock. The rein of Zeus was over. They could all start anew. Do what they willed, spend time with their children… The possibilities were limitless.

Suddenly, there was a noise like rushing wind, and the gray dust floated to me and sank into my skin, giving me all of the powers and knowledge of Zeus.

Apollo was the first to recover.

"The old king is dead! All hail the new king, Perseus! As the telling foretold, he shall lead us into the light! Long live the king!"

He walked towards me and touched my forehead.

"All hail the king!" He chanted.

A crown of silver and emeralds appeared on my head, and I bowed low to the Olympians.

"I accept your crowning. And I thank you, and promise on my immortal life that I shall never be unjust or unfair to any. May this be a new age of prosperity!" I said respectively, with my fist over my heart.

And when I looked up, I met the beautiful blue eyes of the goddess, Aphrodite. My heart filled with joy, and leaped with excitement.

"Long live the king," she whispered breathlessly.

**Ok, I know it was really sucky compared to other chapters, but it's like 4 in the morning right now. I just wanted to get the chapter out. **


End file.
